omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Gachaverse Explanation Blog
Introduction Hello there, so as many of you who read this know, one verse that's present on this wikia that no others have yet to include is Gachaverse. I thought maybe I could make a blog explaining the verse a bit more as my previous blog on the series has a lot to be desired and doesn't cover absolutely everything. Guess what, your in luck, as today's blog on Gachaverse will be much more constructive and informative (of which was the initial goal of the first blog I made; Spoiler, it's outdated). What will be covered in today's blog will most be cosmology, common terminology and powers present within the series, the nature of The Creators/Gods (who play a huge part in Gachaverse as a whole, some more than others) and many other things. All in all, there's a lot to go over and it's best we transition to explaing what Gachaverse is to those who are new to this verse entirely What is "The Gachaverse" For those who don't know, Gachaverse is simply the collective term used to describe the Lunime made titles that hae Gacha in their name. The Gachaverse would include titles such as Gacha World, Anime Gacha, Gacha Resort, Gacha Memories, Gachaverse (Which is actually being changed into Gacha League) and Gacha Life. These games are essentially what makes up the Gachaverse and are the source material that will be used and referenced. Lunime has made other titles that also fall within the "Gachaverse" such as Anime Gacha, Gacha Fidget Spinner and CyanCity, despite these titles being considered "Old Lunime", they are consistently referenced in the many "New Lunime" titles and as such, they should fit (somewhere) within the "canon". That being said, to keep this bried, "Gachaverse" is virtually everything that Lunime has created, that ties within the overacting narrative of the series Mechanics/Terminology Due to the nature of Gachaverse and it's metafictional nature, It runs on many different mechanics that are shown to basically be key components of the verse. This section will essentially go over every important mechanic and terminology to help better understand how Gachaverse works in the first place. 'Elemental Units ' In Gachaverse, one of the most important things are elements and the units that are tied to them. Everything is Gachaverse is classified under an element type and the element they special in is the elemental unit they are considered. Those who fall under a certain element will have special control over whatever attributes said element brings to them. This even extends to imbuing attacks with their retrospective element. There are a total of six elemental types *'Water Units:' Units who fall under this element have control over the fundamentals of water. These units are more effective against fire units and can actively dispell of their attacks. Usually water elementals specializes in defense as opposed to raw offense *'Wind Units:' Units who fall under this element have control over the fundamentals of wind. These units most specialize in manipulating the surrounds, whether it be controlling the wind, plants or anything that relates to nature. Those who wield the wind element are more effective against water units *'Fire Units: '''Units who fall under this element have control over the fundamentals of fire. Units of this nature usually focus on raw destructive power. These types of characters can manipulate flames and usually use them for wide spread attacks or even simply imbuing their powers with flames *'Light Units: Units who fall under this element have control over the fundamentals of light. Most light units are healers, who specialize in the act of recovering health to themselves or others. Other than that, light units (I.E characters like Kilios and Nove Blade) can be immensely fast units, who are blitz most who fight them. This element also can encompass Electricity (alongside every other element) *Dark Units: Units who fall under this element have control over the fundamentals of darkness. Virtually every unit of this element focuses on destructive power (moreso than Fire Units). These types of characters usually appeal to the darker aspects of reality and human nature (I.E Succubus Lilith , who relies on lust or DJ Phantom, who relies on pure anger/wrath). These characters also can have potent abilitis such as Void Manipulation (I.E Angelic Violet or DJ Phantom) or Soul Manipulation. Like Light, Darkness encompasses every other element *Neutral Units: Units who fall under this element in actuality don't fall any of the aforemented elements. These types of units are more rare and hard to come around, however, those who do fall under this "element" usually have unique traits tied to them not seen with common units of the elements "Corruption" In Gachaverse, there's a fundamental force of nature called "Corruption". Based on what we know, it's a conceptual idea (also embodied in "Final Boss") that when presence not only corrupts the entire world it's in but the individuals who exist within the world itself, usually twisting their emotions (I.E making Kuku become basically a Yandre or amplifying Jessie's emotions to make her greedy ) and making them more destructive and malicious. It's later revealed that this force of nature is created by Creator Luni herself , to simply destroy all of creation through distorting all worlds on a fundamental level and causing massive distortions across the entire space-time continuum 'Reality Hackers ' According to Creator Luni, there are entities known as "Reality Hackers" (I.E Sol and his army, The Genesis) who unlike The Creators, can't actually create things, but simply modify and erase reality to the way they see fit. Of which they often use of destructive measures and forcefully at that. These beings have somewhat comparable powers to The Creators, however it's revealed by Creator Luni that their power is lesser than theirs due to their ability to create from nothing Cosmology The cosmoloy of Gachaverse is actually pretty big and also intruiging to say the least. I won't go over every single location, as some of them aren't actually important to this blog. However, I will cover the more important places that play huge roles within the overarching narrative of Gacha '''The Gachaverse/The Luniverse In Gacha Memories, upon ascending to a higher space-time , Goddess Ellie reveals that the existence of "numbers" are "as vast as the existence of Numbers, infinite, never ending". Now one would be asking "how does this prove infinite universes"...Well it's simple, in this context she was explictly referring to universes (referred to as worlds ). So basically, what Goddess Ellie says is there are essentially infinite universes. Hell, in the same game, we get a direct confirmation of Gachaverse having at least an infinite number of universes, as Creator Luni states that there were an infinite number of Creators back at the dawn of creation andeach of them governed their own universe , which logically in turn would grant the multiverse an infinite number of universes. Trust me, this will play a bigger role in the next section I'll go over (Not the very next one...You'll get what I'm saying) 'Chibion (The Dream Realm)' Existing within The Gachaverse is another realm called The Dream Realm, of which is a realm where all the dreams of sentient beings enter and become basically entire worlds for dreamers to observe and traverse . The act of simply having a wish can spawn an entire dream that correlates to whatever dream/desire you wanted in order to fulfill said wishes in a sense. This realm is revealed to be under the control of Yume, who is essentially the goddess of dreams and it's likely she created the entirety of the realm itself. The opposite to Chibion, is the Nightmare Realm, where creatures who consumes the dreams of others reside and this realm is ruled by the demonic god, Akumu, who consistently fights Yume for control over people's unconcious worlds 'Xkour (The Virtual Realty) ' According to Dice's lore, Xkour is in fact a virtual reality that was created hy him, Killios and Luna (Whom of which are admins of the entire reality and assisted Dice with generating it's rules, different parts and ETC). While the game initially started off as a racing reality for people to race and just explore in general. After Killios became corrupted,he changed the world itself, making it to where is one should lose a race or just fail at anything, they will essentially die and have their minds trapped within Xkour The Creators & The Gods In Gachaverse, Creators (also known as Gods) play a heavy role within the plot and whilst most of them are unknown, we do know Creator Luni and Kitsune Mitsuko are one of the remaining creators (Technically Succubus Lilith is one two, however she is more an artificial creator, as she simply has the powers of one but lacks their definitive traits). According to what Creator Luni said, Creators are cosmic entities who originated in The Void, before the existence of anything we know as "reality" andthat they each had their own personal universes they liked to reside in (much like Creator Luni herself). These beings were so big, that universes basically were their playthings and orbited them due to their immense size, in additionthey could destroy entire universes from simply crushing them. Creators themselve are a nessasity to existence, as without them, all of existence will collapse due to entropy. The Scaling Contrary to what you may thing, the scaling in Gachaverse is not too hard to understand. It's kinda a black and white thing (I'll explain that literally in a moment). In Gachaverse, either your just High 4-C '(Where a good portion of the verse sits at as of now) or just straight up '''2-A '(Where basically every Top/God-Tier ranks at). There's hardily any in betweens regarding the scaling. For perspective, '''Low-Tiers such as Lolita Loli, are capable of creating singularities and attacking with them (Yes, this is a real blackhole, the reasoning behind this is the fact it's not only called a singularity as opposed to straight-up black hole but other stuff like it absorbs light unit attacks, aka just light) and some of the upper Mid-Tiers like Killios, Dice and Luni are capable of creating Xkour, which has it's own day-night system, in addition to it's own skyline, which implies that is contains a Sun) for God Tiers, Creator Luni is stated to have created the entire Gachaverse, which includes all parallel dimensions within the Gacha Multiverse and to add onto this, Luni can erase all universes that she has created. In addition, entities such as RNG Goddess Ellie, who had enough power to destroy all of existence, all universes and recreate the entire Gachaverse with it's own laws. There's many other 2-A feats as well, such as Restless Aria being able to destroy the entire multiverse from simply waking up or "Final Boss" , who can essentially fundamnetally destort all universes. Albeit, lesser creators are capable of creating and destroying entire universes with immense ease. Hell, it's even stated that lesser ones can so much as create "hundreds of universes and concepts" with the mere wave of their hand if desired The Haxing Goods Gachverse has quite the impressive catalog of hax when it comes to both it's weaker characters and especially it's stronger characters. One of the most common abilities is the power to passively infinct statistics buffs or debuffs (Many units can do this, like virtually every unit), whether it be increasing their power, debuffing the powers of opposite elements, making themselve faster/making opponents vastly slower and so on. For example of this, Kilios uses his passive abilities to simply make you much slower during his fight and DJ Phantom also have an effect where he can not only bound opponents, but also lessen Light abilities in his presence. Basically, these statistics altering abilities are to the extend where they can actually change the direction of a onesided battle to make it more fair There's also these things called Digital Spheres (Which is Creator Technology), of which explcitly is stated to negate durability and as shown earlier,it can't be healed though conventional magic(Healing Magic on part with essentially The Creators themselves have to be used). It's later revealed that these cubes attack not just the soul, but the very concept of an opponents existence and erased from reality There's many other powers that The Gods have as well, such as the following *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation: 'Creator Luni is capable of creating the narratives in which games abide by and their rules *'Existence Erasure: 'Creator Luni can remove all worlds from reality. Also deleted both The Gacha Summoner and Succubus Lilith *'Conceptual Manipulation: 'Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) *'Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5' & 9)' 'Type 1: '''Creators are immortal and never age '''Type 3: '''Creators have superior regen to Gacha Summoner, who can survive being erased by Creator Luni '''Type 5: '''According to DJ Eve's lore, Creators themselves transcendent the concepts of death, being unbound by it '''Type 9: '''Killing a Creator's physical form means nothing and they can just create other emanations from their personal universes *'Soul Manipulation: 'Technology created by The Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, which refers to their soul *'Large Size (Type 8): '''Creators exceed the size of universes and it's to the extend where universes orbit them I could go on, but there's alot of hax in Gachaverse and it's too extensive to go over Conclusions Gachaverse is just fucking busted, there's not much I can really say here lol Category:Blog posts Category:Gachaverse